


Gift Exchange

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mary Stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little PW(little)P was supposed to be posted for Valentine's Day, but as I was without electricity, heat, or water in below freezing weather for several days last week, its a bit late...</p><p>Written by Mary Stacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange

This little PW(little)P was supposed to be posted for Valentine's Day, but as I was without electricity, heat, or water in below freezing weather for several days last week, its a bit late.....

GIFT EXCHANGE  
Mary Stacy

Sa/Am, ADULT

The ribbons fluttered to the floor, red and pink together landing at her feet like a ripened rose flinging its petals outward. She let out a gasp of delight as she opened the box that was held squarely within the palm of her slender hand.

"You are pleased then?"

"And surprised,'" she replied, "I would never have thought..."

"As husband to an Earth woman it is my duty to acknowledge the rituals and celebrations of her people, even as she has made it a point to learn mine."

Amanda looked up at him slyly from the corner of her eyes, and let a broad smile draw him in, "And why did you pick these?"

The sparkle in her hands was only matched by that within her eyes. The gems glittered in the light, a rich teal shot with emerald and gold flecks deep within their depths.

"They call attention to one of these things that mark the difference between us, yes?"

"They surely will," his wife laughed in reply as she held one of the dangles up to her ear. Biting on her the corner of her lip, she coyly glanced up at her husband in invitation, and pulling her fingers away from her ear, she pressed the glittering jewel into his hand.

Sarek took the earring, hooking the drop into its new home, letting his long fingers trace the shell of her ear for a brief moment. Slowly, he let his hand start to fall back to his side, but reaching forward, she captured it, kissing first the tips of his fingers, then letting her lips linger on his palm. 

"There is more to this tradition as well, you know."

"Indeed." Her husband's voice was soft and seductive, a whisper on the wind.

"The wife gets to express her appreciation" 

She handed him the second drop, turning her head so the empty lobe faced tilted toward him, as he raised his impressive brows in response.

"And in what manner would these thanks be given?"

"Hmmm..." Amanda pulled back for a bit, tossing her head, the sparkling jewels playing on the edges of her peripheral vision. "I think..." Tilting her head coyly, she drew back as if in contemplation, "just what can an Earth woman do for the  
Vulcan who has everything?"

Pausing for a moment before drawing nearer, she then reached for the wide buckle that held his tunic sash. It had not been so long ago that its fastenings had confounded her, but now she deftly released it, letting the belt fall to the floor, allowing the finely woven tunic that it had held in check gently fall in folds that hinted at the broad shoulders beneath. Setting to work on the side ties, her fingers quickly loosened them as well until his shirt fell open, exposing his smooth, well-muscled chest.

"It is mid-day, my wife, hardly time for--"

"Do you have any meetings or appointments for the afternoon?" She questioned him as she ran her hands down the warm, exposed skin, letting her hands linger over the rapid fluttering of his heart, a hummingbird singing of the passion concealed under a seemingly calm exterior. 

"No."

"Then what logical reason do you have to deny me giving you a 'most pleasurable' gift, as you would call it?"

Her husband let out a deep sigh, and taking her face into his hands, bent down and kissed her in response, slowly and deeply, drawing all the breath from her, until she pulled back just a bit for air.

Letting her arms encircle him, she burrowed her head in the expanse of his broad chest, slipping her right hand under the band of his trousers, cupping one hip in her hand and squeezing it gently before letting it go. In response, she felt his hands lifting her hair and then releasing the ornate shoulder clasps on her shoulders, so that her gown fell around her in a pool of soft fabric around her feet, mirroring the rose colored ribbons that lay beside it.

Sarek shrugged off his tunic as she reached for the side tie on his trousers and with one successful tug, they joined her dress in a tangle of silken folds. She drew him close and squeezed tight, reveling in the warm hardness of his body, enveloping herself within the dry heat of his embrace. After several beats, he drew her chin up and looked deeply into the cool blue of her eyes, his own glistening with an amber-green glow of promise.

Amanda let her arms slide down his back, lingering for but a moment more before freeing him of his one remaining garment, then moving back and stepping out of the lone triangle of cloth that now stood between them.

He motioned to pick her up, but she stopped him, letting her hand tenderly caress his chest, "This is my gift, you just have to follow, lay back, and  
enjoy."

She took her husband by the hand and parted the curtains to their bed chamber.

Sarek was always so dominant, even when he to be tried otherwise; it was his natural state of being. Concentrating, she set in her mind the desire to let her dominate for once, let her do all of the "work", until she could feel in the corner of her mind the loosening of his restraints.

Tumbling onto the bed, she pulled him down beside her and then nudged him onto his back as she lay along his side facing him. Slowly she let her fingers brush the curve of his shoulders, traveling down the length of his arm and circling back to rest on his chest for a moment, before letting it trail down it center, ever so lightly coming to rest in the hollow of his belly, then lightly tracing the all but invisible line of soft down to its source. She lingering for a moment, a teasing promise of further advancement, before drawing her hand up to rest on his hip, kneading it gently. 

She felt the gentle brush of his hand on her chin, and pulled her eyes away from the golden grace of his body to his face, watching the measured beat of sooty lashes against his cheek, the barely disguised quickening of his breath. His large, slender hand moved from her cheek, holding her neck in a tender embrace, then splaying his fingers, he brought his hand down, coming to rest on the slight mound of her breast, almost absently, stroking the nipple beneath with his thumb.

Letting out a tiny gasp, she let her own hand trace the angle of his hip and down to his thigh, first with the tips of her finger, then with the back of her hands, letting the smooth hardness of her nails draw along the yielding heat of his flesh. Down the outer edge and then back up along the inner, drawing ever closer. He let out a small gasp, as he raised one leg, giving her further access to its more sensitive inner side.

Finally, she let her hand reach its long tempted destination, letting her hand stroke the length of him, holding his still (inert) mass in her hand, caressing it as a lost treasure, now found and never to be released. Moving her hand up, she felt for the nub at its base, circling it with her thumb, first widely and then tighter and tighter as she felt him harder and become erect from her ministrations.

A low moan escaped from his lips and she felt his hips thrust ever so slightly in anticipation. The working of his hands, now firmly on her back, became more urgent in response. Once more she looked up at him, seeing the olive green flush making its way up and across his chest and throat until it stopped at last in the curve of his cheeks.

Beneath her hand she felt the lateral ridge, barely perceptible in a rested state, rise along the length of him, giving signal that he was now full and ready. She felt the moistness begin to flow between her thighs, feeling herself answer and swell in anticipation.

Suddenly, in a single fluid movement, she straddled her husband, easing herself around him, taking him in and encasing him both in and out, curving her body to his as she slid along his length. She let her hips rock and the muscles within tighten and then release, feeling the swollen ridge as it played along her, the movement of the hard nub at his base nestling against the soft engorged one at the split of her spreading lips.

With each movement her cries became louder and her movements more urgent. Below her, the thrust of his hips echoed her own in their rise and fall. Again and again, they raced toward the edge, to pull just back from the precipice, waiting until the moment of absolute peak. Deeper and deeper he moved within her, his cries now matching hers in intensity. Suddenly, a long great shudder moved through the length of each of their bodies, a current that ran from one to another, inseparable for frozen minutes in time, a great shattering of self that carried to every cell.

They lay motionless but for the slowing of their breaths, entangled in both body and mind. She felt his joy and smiled in satisfaction, kissing his chest where her face had come to rest, then pulling herself up to look into his eyes.

Amanda let her hands trace the strong, fine features, tracing the length of his nose, the sweep of his brows, the curve of his cheeks, the point of his ear, feeling his own hand mark hers in kind. Finally she let her fingers rest on the full swell of his lips for a moment before drawing them to her in a long lingering kiss.

A gentle pressure below reminded her that they were still joined, not just in mind, but also in body, and she allowed herself to gently embrace that part of him that still was locked within her.

Huskily Sarek whispered, his voice a velvet rattle in his throat, "More?"

She let out a laugh, letting it flow throughout her, then, completing the circle, felt it flutter through him.

"Do you need to ask?"

"This time it will be my turn, my wife."

It was as if her entire body smiled in response.


End file.
